1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to coat hangers, and, more particularly, to a coat hanger having a downwardly extending garment holder.
2. Related Art
Coat hangers are well known in the art. Generally, such hangers are made from wood or plastic. Some hangers have a downwardly extending portion so the hanger can be hung from a closet rod or the like and other garments, such as pants or the like, may be hung from the extension portion. Wood hangers are more expensive than plastic hangers but look better and are considered more classier than plastic hangers. However, in the past it has been difficult to manufacture wood hangers having downwardly extending portions since it was impossible to fix the latter to the hanger in a firm, secure manner without considerable expense. There is a need for a hanger having a downwardly extending portion which can be fixed quickly and inexpensively to the hanger in a firm secure manner.